What We Do For Love!
by Weasley-Potter08
Summary: Albus is happy, he has Anna, a home, and Rose and Scorpius! He thinks evertything is amazing, until the Death Eaters come back. He will do absolutely anything for the ones he loves! Albus/OC R/S!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story, Yay! I know this is a very short chapter, buuuuuut im going to make the rest waaaaaaaaaay longer.! I promise! This is just a prologue! just some background for you! So without further ado... **

**BTW, Please Review!**

Prologue

Albus P.O.V.

The first time I stepped off the train at the station and saw the castle in the distance, I was amazed. I couldn't have been happier I had thought. But, I could be happier as I spotted Rose's new friend. Her blonde hair rode down her back in soft tresses, her eyes were blue, her thin figure had a certain grace to it, and her smiling white teeth were perfectly straight. James would have described her as hot, I described her as beautiful. But, to be honest, for an eleven year old, she _was_ pretty hot!

As our time at Hogwarts progressed, we got closer. We eventually started dating and I realized that I really and truly loved her. We were both Gryffindors and she was, and still is, Rose's best girl friend. Since I was, and am, Rose's best friend. My best guy friend, Scorpius Malfoy was in love with Rose, which I barely allowed, but it was fine because he was good to her. So, with everyone happy, I should be happy right? Right!

Everyone looked at us, me and her, as the perfect couple. But, back to the point that I started with, I was in love with her and I didn't even know her name yet! I was hoping it wasn't something like Helga or something I couldn't spell or pronounce. But, it was perfect, Anna Clemons! Just the sound of it was beautiful.

So now, I'm here, in my shared apartment/flat with Scorpius, in quite the predicament! I'm scared and I shouldn't be, I just proposed to my lovely fiancée, Anna! But, what will the future bring for us? I don't even know! But, I want to know. I really do!

**OOOOOOokay, first chap/prologue finished! I hope it interested you, the others will definitely be longer! **

**Please, please, pleasse review, i work faster with them! **

**-W-P08 **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the first chapter, it is medium lengthed, I've had a bit of writer's block on this chapter midway through and had to think a lot about it. Anyway, please enjoy! And thank you for the review! **

**Please review as well!**

Chapter 1: A New Place

Albus leaned against the counter, looking around the kitchen. The house was nice, small. He thought it was okay. 'She loves it.' Albus thought and smiled to himself, looking at his soon-to-be wife, his fiancée, Anna.

The house had manageable cons; the door was a bit crooked, the upstairs windows needed to be replaced, the first floor bathroom's wallpaper had to be replaced, the family room needed a new floor, and there were a couple other tiny things that really needed to be fixed, though, too. But, again, Albus looked at Anna's eyes and down at her shining, silver engagement ring with three little round diamonds in a row. This house would be even more expensive than that ring, and he had considered getting a mortgage on the ring, he didn't of course, but this was less expensive than the dozens of others they looked at; Al knew that without even knowing the price yet. It was in a small, wizarding neighborhood right outside of London. There were some thick woods nearby with a little stream that ran through it.

Albus stole a glance into the family room and looked at the crooked door and sighed, "You love it, don't you." It wasn't a question, just a statement directed to Anna.

"Yes, I do, so much. We could be so happy here. I promise you!" She said with a hopeful grin.

Anna wasn't one to make many promises and certainly never begged. She wanted this house badly! "I'll be happy wherever you are," Albus nodded, he then directed his attention to the smiling, happy, bubbly, blonde real estate agent, "We'll take it."

Anna laughed and swung her arms around his neck, nearly knocking off his glasses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She laughed.

"We have a house." Albus looked down at his beautiful bride-to-be.

After they signed some papers and talked about some things with each other and with the realtor, Albus and Anna drove, yes, they know how to drive, to the apartment building in a wizarding section deep in London. Anna and Albus's best friend and cousin, Rose Weasley shared a flat here. He walked up the stairs with Anna and stood at her door, "I can't wait till we're married and can start our lives together."

"Me too, but only five months!" Anna grinned.

"Too bad it, I mean the house, won't be move-in ready for six months. Those other people have to move out." Al leaned against the wall, thinking about the three-bedroom home that they had just bought.

"Yeah, but we'll be at your flat till then." Anna nodded slowly.

Albus shared a flat with Scorpius Malfoy, his other best friend, or his male best friend as Rose referred to him. Scorpius and Rose were getting married two weeks before Al and Anna, so they were going on their honeymoon and when they got back Albus and Anna were getting married. Rose and Scorpius were going to live in Rose and Anna's flat until they found a place, or house, to live in. So, when Anna and Albus got married, they were going on their honeymoon and then staying in Albus and Scorp's flat.

"I'll see you later." Albus said and plunged his hand into Anna's long blonde hair before pulling her in for a kiss.

Rose's head popped out of the door, "Will you guys stop making out already? I need to talk to Anna about some wedding plans."

Albus broke apart from Anna, enveloped Rose in a hug, and answered. "Bye Rosie!"

Rose scowled and said, "You messed up my hair!"

Albus laughed and apparated away to the car.

When Albus opened the door to his flat in Diagon Alley, Scorpius was sitting on the couch watching some show that Albus hated. "Hello."

"Hey." Scorpius said, turning his head away from the TV.

"That stuff rots your brain you know." Albus joked.

"I think my brain was rotted when I came out of the womb." Scorpius smirked.

"Well, whatever, you shouldn't watch it so much." Al shook his head, laughing, "You better not rot Rose's brain, idiot."

"Git."

"Touché."

"Did you get a house?" Scorpius asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"We did actually." Albus nodded.

"Wow, fancyman, watch out!" Scorpius smirked, "What's it like, the house?"

"Small, needs some work; Anna loved it though." Albus said nonchalantly, shedding his jacket.

"I swear, that girl's got you by the-"

"Don't finish that statement."

"Okay, okay." Scorpius put his hands up in defense and stalked out to the kitchen.

"By the way, Rose has yours too." Al shouted.

"You're so funny." Scorp said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and walking back into the room with a jar of pickles and some peanut butter, "Want a snack?"

"I'll pass." Albus said, walking to his room down the hall.

"I'm going out with Rose tonight." He said through a mouthful of pickles and peanut butter.

"First of all, you and Rose always go out. And, second of all, how the heck can you eat that, it's nasty!"

"Don't knock it till you try it." Scorpius swallowed, "And, this has something to do with the wedding or something. I don't know, girl stuff, a tasting or a venue tour or something."

"Rose already has a venue." Albus said.

"Oh right, she brought her mother and Anna with her for that. It must be a tasting." He nodded, spreading some more peanut butter on a pickle.

Albus went to his closet and put his jacket into it, then he went over and sat on the bed, he was a homeowner, he had a house! It was big, and this was a huge step in his relationship with Anna. They weren't just engaged, they had a house to live in after their wedding! It was crazy to think that they were engaged and had a house, it was really overwhelming! Anna wanted to talk about furnishings soon and Al didn't really care as long as it wasn't girly. She would probably want some pretty paint and some beautiful hardwood and elegant, but laid back, furniture. Albus would probably just go with the flow, and let her pick themes and designs.

This was going to be a loooong 5 months!

\**I hope you all enjoyed this installment, i'll try to get another up pretty soon, we'll see! **

**Please Review! I love reviews, reviews are love! **

**-W-P08 **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Sorry for tyhe verrrry long wait! I can't apologize enough! Please enjoy! **

**Also, i would be so thankful if you reviewed! (: **

Chapter 2: What About You?

Anna stood at her and Rose's kitchen island and sifted through mail, "Bill, bill, ad, bill, coupon,."

"Anything for me?" Rose said coming down the hallway from her room. They had just gone over some wedding plans and Rose had yet to ask about the house hunting.

"Nope. Just bills and other stupid stuff." Anna said.

"Soooooo, tell me! How did house hunting go?" Rose asked, smiling.

Anna laughed, "Well, very well. We own a house! It's little, but it's perfect for me and Al!"

Rose engulfed her friend in a hug, "This is awesome! If only Scorpius and I could find a good house!"

"It won't be move in ready for six months, but it's really what I wanted! I think Albus was a little iffy on it, but he seems to really like it, too."

"That's amazing, my two best friends have a house! I'm thinking housewarming party!" Rose excitedly said!

Anna giggled, "You and Scorpius going to a tasting tonight?"

"Yeah, cake." Rose rolled her eyes, "Which is going to be a long night because we don't like the same cake flavors."

"Yeah, that's true, I think I'm going to call Al and see if he will bring me shopping for the house." Anna nodded.

"So, are you excited? For the wedding, I mean." Rose asked.

"Yes, I think it's the perfect time. What about you? Are you excited?" Anna grinned.

"I mean, yeah, a girl dreams of her own wedding her whole entire life, but, I can't help feeling that nothing will be the same after. We'll be tied to someone for the rest of our lives, don't get me wrong, I love Scorpius so much; but I feel like our friendship and Scorpius's and my own relationship with Al will be way different." Rose explained.

"I guess, but you an Albus have always been best friends. And we've been friends since first year, nothing can change that!" Anna told Rose, "Anyway, I need your help picking the right centerpiece, c'mon."

That night, Scorpius and Rose were walking back from their tasting, "You are an insufferable git, Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose raged as she quickly walked down the street trying to keep warm in the January cold.

"Rose, it's not my fault that I didn't like the chocolate flavor they had to offer! I liked the raspberry one and the cream that had the coffee flavoring!" Scorpius said, trying to catch up with the angry redhead.

"The raspberry one was nasty and the coffee flavored cream is nothing compared to the strawberry one! I was agreeable, and the only ones that you seemed to like was the raspberry and lemon flavored cakes and the coffee cream! You are so disagreeable!" Rose ranted.

"Well, sweet cheeks, you shouldn't have had your heart set on chocolate because the only chocolate cake that I like is your grandmother's! Why can't she just make the cake?" Scorpius asked angrily.

"Do you know how large that cake would have to be? We are having five hundred freaking people at our wedding!" Rose explained, her cheeks turning pink from the cold, "So, obviously, no, she couldn't!"

Scorpius stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "Merlin's beard Rosie, if we fight about this, then what will we fight about in the future? You are unbelievable. Maybe we shouldn't get married then!"

Rose came to an abrupt halt and spun around, "What did you just say?"

Scorpius repeated himself, "_Maybe we shouldn't get married_."

Rose was livid, "What the hell are you saying? You don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"All I'm saying is maybe we aren't mature enough for marriage." Scorpius simply stated, taking a step forward.

"Mature? _Mature? _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I have been fully mature since the age of six! You are not mature! If you don't want to marry me, then fine! Here's that stupid engagement ring then!" She screamed, chucking the sparkling diamond ring a Scorpius's chest.

Rose then apparated and Scorpius stood there stunned before picking the ring up off of the pavement and shoving it deep inside his coat pocket.

When Scorpius arrived home at his flat and opened the door, Albus grinned and said, "How was the tasting?" He then noted his sour expression and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Stupid tasting doesn't matter anymore." Scorpius answered, tossing the ring to Albus.

Al caught it and asked angrily, "What the hell did you do Scorpius?"

"I just said, 'Maybe we shouldn't get married.' We were fighting and we got into a heated argument and we called off the wedding." Scorpius explained, taking a defeated seat on the armchair.

Albus stared at him a minute before slowly saying, "What is your problem? Are you heartless? Why didn't you go after Rose! You are an idiot. A complete idiot." Albus stood up and went to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius sighed.

"To see my heartbroken cousin!" Albus spat.

"It was partly her fault, mate, it wasn't just me you know!" Scorpius shook his head.

Albus responded coldly, "You were the one that said that you guys maybe shouldn't get married."

"She threw the ring at _me!_ I didn't freaking take it back." Scorpius stood. ]

"What did you say that made her throw it, Scorpius?" Albus rose his eyebrow questioningly.

"I said that maybe we weren't mature enough to get married."

Albus went for the door, "Are you daft?You have to fix this, it's your fault." Albus then stepped out of the flat, leaving Scorpius alone.

**Bum, bum, bum! Anyway, there you have it! So sorry again for the wait! I hope you enjoye it! **

**Please review, reviews make me write faster, thanks, cya! (: **

**-W-P08 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, um, hi! It has been a very, _very _long time and i apologize! I took a break from fanfic for a while to focus on the things going on in my life. I am so, so sorry! So, i'm just going to take 30 seconds to a minute to explain myself: **

**I know no excuse can be made for my truly awful updating patterns lately! I'm not trying to excuse, I'm just trying to explain my abscence a little bit. So, i love writing, and i love fanfic, but i actually got a job writing for a company qnd i couldnt be happier! Add that to being a newlywed (a couple months now, but anyway) and attending extra classes to get my masters and i have got quite the busy schedule! This job is my dream job, but it doesnt leave too much time for my pleasure writing! So, if i get weird with updates that i probably why! I know i know, i hate making excuses, but it thought it was nessecary to explain myself a little bit. **

**So, without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter! **

**If you have the time i would really appreciate a review or two! It really motivates me to write! **

Chapter 3: Gone

Albus Potter jogged around the corner of the hallway and caught sight of Rose and Anna's door. He walked down the hall before realizing that the door was slightly ajar; Al broke out into a sprint and rushed to check the door. He carefully peered inside and called, "Rosie? It's Al. Anna?"

He stepped into the flat and instantly learned that something was terribly wrong. A window was shattered, their couch lay in tatters, their carpet smoked, and blood was streaked across the floor and on the kitchen island. Albus backed up and reached into his pocket for his Muggle phone and drew his wand at the same time. After the second ring Harry answered, "Hello?"

"Dad, it's Albus. Um-"

"Hey Al, what's up?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"You might want to get down to Rose and Anna's flat…. something is terribly wrong." With that, he hung up.

Harry called Ron and two other aurors to meet him at the flat. When they arrived Ron went very pale and rushed inside. Albus, who was also an auror, explained to the others what he had seen.

After explaining the scene, Albus stepped out for a moment and called Scorpius. When he picked up, Albus said, "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Scorpius asked, puzzled.

"Rose. And Anna."

"WHAT?!" Scorpius hopped up, being a trained auror too, he asked if he should come.

Albus gulped, "Definitely come, we don't have any idea who it could have been or why."

Scorpius hung up. Al stepped back inside and Myra, an auror walked up to him and said, "Some of the blood is Miss Weasley's, but the other two samples are not. None of the samples belong to Miss Clemons. I'm going to perform some spells and see if we can find a match for the other two."

Albus nodded and walked over to Ron, "I'm so sorry Uncle Ron."

"We'll find them, we have to." Ron answered, his eyes glistening.

"I know, we will; I just wish there was a lead." Al nodded.

Suddenly, Myra popped up and shouted, "We have a match for one! The second blood sample found belongs to Scorpius Malfoy!"

And, on cue, Scorpius stepped into a room full of hateful glares, "What's up?"

Ron lunged forward yelling things about 'Trusting him' and 'you little (insert obscenity here),' but Harry held him back. "Al, you said that Scorpius returned home before you came here right?"

"Yeah, he couldn't have done it!" Al responded, bewildered.

"But you don't know how long his tasting lasted! You have no idea!" Ron struggled against Harry's hold.

"That's true." Said Hans, the other auror on the scene.

Albus stepped forward, "I'm sorry Scorpius, but we have to take you in."

"What?!" Scorpius yelled.

Albus looked down, "The blood found on the ground matches up to you."

"I didn't do this! I would never do this to Rose or to Anna!" Scorpius shouted.

Albus murmured, "How could you? You loved Rose, you love her! And Anna? What did you do with them?!"

"I didn't-"

Myra put a hand on Albus's shoulder to keep him from going in for a punch, "C'mon let's get him back for questioning."

"Fine." Albus said, "But this doesn't mean I won't do it later."

**I'm sorry for the shortness, but hopefully i can another chapter up in a week or two (probably closer to 2)! I hope you liked it! **

**Please, please, please review! **

**-W-P08 **


End file.
